Still Standing
by spinnerm5
Summary: This takes place after Time Stands Still Spinner wants paige back in his life but will he go to far to get his love back.
1. Default Chapter

Rated: PG-13 Genre: Mild Violence, Angst and Drama

Spinner is in Jimmy's room waiting for him to wake up and then he sees Paige she gets out of the room. "Paige wait!" "Spinner just get away from me I've had enough from you." "Paige please i want you back I love you." " O really well you should of thought about that when you were fighting over MANNY!" she storms out of the hospital into the into the parking garage.

Spinner follows. "Paige please come back I know i was stupid and i would do anything to have you in my life i need you." "O you need me now well you no wha-" spinner quickly pulls her in and kisses her. " What do you think your doing!?!" she slaps him " Paige I can't live without you." "Spinner i wish I had never dated you, met you or even talked to you! GOODBYE!" she gets in her car and drives away.

Spinner is at home and he trys to write her a poem.

___Dear Paige, __For every pray,_ _For every word I say,_ _You will always be in my heart..._

"Dammit why can't i think of anything else." Spinner gets mad and grabs some of his dad's beer and goes off and drives his car. He blast the music and rolls the window down he try to look at the road but he can't see and his eyes are all blury. He can't see that the light is green after his 7th beer so he just speeds it and and car slams into the driver side and Spinner is isn't moving.


	2. the talk

Monday morning Paige walk into school and she notice some cops outside.

"Hey Ashley whats going on."

"I have know idea."

"You know lets just go to homeroom before were late." Ashley, Hazel and Paige are talking in home then Mr. Simpson calls Paige over.

"Paige can I see you for a moment." "Ok whats up." " The officers want you outside." OUTSIDE A bunch of officers talk to her outside

"Paige Michalchuk do u no a Gavin Mason?" "Yes what's this all about?" "His car was found completely crushed on the side of the Q.E.W he was no where to found and this was found on his desk." he hands her the poem and she reads it.

"Um, can you excuse me for a second." "Sure." paige grabs the keys to her mom's mini van (even though her lisense were taken away) and tries to look for Spinner. She goes over the Q.E.W and she see the wreck car and there some woods right by there so she goes in them. "Spinner!" Hello?" she searchs for about an hour then stops she sits down by a rock. " Why did i have to hate him so much i love him why did he have to look at Manny and flirt with her behind my back. You what this is all his fault ... he did right that poem, that was sweet." she started to walk back to the car then she heard a noise. " What was that. Hello?" She keep walking and then she hears it again, she start walking faster she hears it again but then she hears a very quite " Paige" "whose there" "paige please help me" then spinner come crawling out. "Spinner! Oh my gosh are you ok?"

"I think i broke a rib and i have a massive headache. Why are you out here?"

"I saw your poem."

"You werent supose to see it, it wasnt ready."

"Spinner its ok... how did you get in the crash?" "You don't want to hear."

"Spinner I came all the way out here to get you tell me." they sit on a log.


	3. the talk part 2

When you were out you know i talk with Manny thats it nothing else then at your job Craig just gave me crap out you have a girlfriend and i was all like i know. I never ment to hurts i love to much to do that and when you said that we were through i paniced and i started drinking. Thats were things started to down fall i trying to write you a poem or a letter or even calling you but i knew you would reject me so then i started hanging with Jay and then i started to do some drugs like E and i would party with him. when i wrote you that poem the anothere day i tryed to think but my brain was to messed up so i got mad grabed a couple beers of my dad's and i drove."

"Where were you trying to go?"

" Anywhere i just wanted to leave... to get all my frustration out."

"Wow all of that ... I'm so sorry i didn't know." "Yeah that because you wouldn't listen to me when i talked."

"Spinner I'm sorry." there was a silence for about 2 minutes

"...... yeah I'm sorry to I should have been fighting over you not Manny. Your the one for me not Manny... Paige i love you." "Spinner i should get you to the hospital."

"But paige dont you love me I know you do. Paige!?!" "Spinner please!" "Paige if you don't love me then this means nothing!" he grabs her waist and wraps her over to him and they kiss so intensly paige couldn't describe it. she starts to cry.

"Spinner I've missed you so much but i just couldn't have it in me to just talk to you and when i saw that picture of you and Manny at the car wash it hurts me so much." They hugged for a while then they both walked to the car together.

"Paige I love you."

"Love you to hunnybee."

"And that why I've gotta tell you this." they get in the car and Spinner starts driving

"Um..."

"Spin what is it."

"Well i love you so i must tell you about why Jimmys in the hospital."

"I know already Rick shot him."

"No something that I did."

"What?"


	4. the hospital

**_For the Americans sorry for parts of the spoilers_**

"Well you know the paint that was put on Rick?"

"So its not like You didn't have anything to do with that, that was all Jimmy."

Then the car became silent. " Did you?"

"I'm the one who ruined it, I'm the one who set up the whole paint thing and i'm the one who should have been shot."

" You what! Spinner you risked your friends life just to save yours!"

"Paige I'm sorry!"

"Spinner you are the biggest JERK EVER! Get out of the car pull over and get out! Now! I mean how could you thats so stupid of you."

"Paige please I'm sorry i didnt know that Rick would actually bring a gun to school. Ive been going to Jimmy everyday Paige please you've gotta beleive me. Paige if i can go back i would."

" Yeah you can't."

"Are you gonna tell Hazel?"

"I should... but shes had enough now she can't handle anymore. Keep drving you can get dropped off at the hospital." The car was silent after that. Until they got to the parking lot. They parked the car and got out.

"Thanks for not telling Hazel... well for now."

"You I'm gonna tell her eventually."

"Yeah I know." They walk in the hospital and Spinner goes to get his rib checked out and Paige goes and sees Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy" saying kinda sleepy

"Hey Paige. What's up."

"Nothing really."

"Wow nothin really... nothing is going on in Paige world."

"Suprisingly yes."

"Wow." Just then Spinner walks in.

"Um Paige can I talk to Jimmy for a second?"

"Sure. Bye." She goes next to the door so she can hear what there gonna talk about.

"Spinner hey man sorry about fighting and all that was stupid."

" Yeah I'm sorry to, but..."

"what?" " Jimmy you weren't supossed to get shot."

"Spin these things aren't planned."

"I mean it was my fault you got shot."

"What are you talkig about."


	5. spinner and jimmy

"Man I'm sorry but i kinda.."

"What did u do?!?"

starting to cry, " I'm sorry! I just rick that you put the paint and feathers on him."

"You did what! How could you man, You knew he was dangerous man!"

" Jimmy i'm sorry i really am but-"

"Dude you risk my life i could have been killed!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"get out."

"But-"

"JUST GET OUT!" he walks out then he sees paige

"Spinner wait!"

"Paige i don't need more yelling right now." he storms outta the hospital to his house. He write a suicide letter to paige and jimmy.

_Dear Jimmy, __You were my best friend man and thanks for that i miss you. I'm sorry for what i did and if i can take it back i would._

_From Spinner_

___Dear Paige, __Paige I always loved ever since the dance in 9th grade you were always so happy and you cheered me up. I didn't desevre you, ill miss you and hopefully you will miss me to. This is my suicide letter to my death tomorrow at 8 _

_Love always Spinner _

__He puts it on Jimmy's bedside table while he sleeping at the hospital. Then he goes to Paige's house and tapes it onto the door with paige written on the front.

"I'll miss you guys." then he walks home

The next day its 7:45 and paige is getting ready for school and she walks outside to go to the bus. Then she see the letter, she reads it.

"Oh no."

_to be continued......._


	6. Don't Shoot

**Sorry about the wait but i want more reviews to see how i'm doing. **

Paige is drving her dylan's car extremly fast. (because u know freshmen collage student can't bring there cars to skool) She rushes to Spinner house, she gets there and knocks on the door nervously.

"Hello?!? Spinner don't do this please!" she looks at her watch 7:57. She opens the door herself rushes up to his room. He about to shoot then Paige jumps on him and the bullet hits the wall.

"What the- Paige?!? What are you doing here!"

"Spinner." She starts crying. "You can't do this please i love you too much please, please..." He drops the gun the he hugs and comforts her and she crys on his shoulder.

"Paige i did this because of you and Jimmy."

"What? Why?"

"Paige you are the only one i ever love and Jimmy was my best friend. Then one minute later its like it all disapered. I had know best friend and the love of my life hated me."

"Spinner I never hated you. Can't do that because... I love you. I may disagree with you sometimes and don't like what you do like when your around Manny but your an awsome boyfriend Spin." She looks at the watch 8:20. " You wanna take the day off?" Then Spinner pulls her in for a kiss. They start to kiss then Spinner gently pins her to the bed. Paige takes off Spinner's shirt. Spinner starts kissing Paige's cheeks, then neck to her shoulders back up. He take her shirts off and they make love in his bed. Then fall alseep in each others arms.

They wake up at 1:30 and they go visit Jimmy.

"Spinner oh my gosh you still alive."

"Yeah Paige convined me outta of it."

"Why did you do it?"

"Well I thought knowone would want me around because i did this to you."

_to be continued....._


End file.
